The Blossom And Her Leaves
by rukiayuzu
Summary: Sakura struggles to forget her haunting past with Sasuke, vowing to love again, but when she unexpectedly falls for Rock Lee, she finds it is harder than she had ever thought it could be...SakuXLee NejiXTen NaruXAyame
1. Chapter 1: Into The Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

The Blossom And Her Leaves

Chapter One: In the woods

It was warm and the sun shone down through the gaps in between the patches of lush green trees. Training was over for the day and Sakura Haruno was thankful, after all Tsunde wasn't getting anymore merciful. She sat down against one of the dark brown tree trunks of the old oaks and closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet smell of grass.

It was better now, there had been a time, not too long ago, when if she had dared to close her eyes, even if only for a second, she would see only him, his dark eyes flashing in her mind. Inside she wanted to say his name but didn't in fear of the tender hole in her chest popping a seam and once again feeling the loneliness that had once consumed her.

He had left the village, he left his friends but most importantly he had left her, left her alone and although she had pleaded with him not to go, he had gone and she had been left utterly alone.

He had never liked her, thinking of her as an annoying burden, she knew that, but somehow she had loved him more than anything, more than she thought possible but that was in the past, it had to be.

As hard as it seemed, Sakura had decided at attempting to move on, but could she?

Could she ever love again?

Could she forget the cold and distant attitude that was Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke. She flinched, expecting the worst, expecting to be once again thrown into a darkness she couldn't escape, but oddly enough she felt only a small pain near her heart. Opening her eyes she cleared her mind of love, the past and of Sasuke for what she hoped was the last time.

Her ears perked up when she heard footsteps and the distinctive sound of a twig breaking under a careless foot. Reaching into her bag, she instinctively pulled out a kunai and leapt to her feet, her back against the tree and her eyes scanning the greenery that surrounded her. The footsteps got faster and closer and her grip tightened on her protective weapon. Suddenly the figure stepped out into the light and Sakura's eyes widened as she smiled and tossed the kunai to the forest floor.

"Sakura." Rock Lee grinned as he walked swiftly towards her.

"Its just my luck to run into her." Lee thought happily to himself.

"Lee, you scared me for a minute." Sakura said a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to." Lee apologized sincerely with a look of guilt.

That was the thing, Lee just couldn't take a joke, he was always so caring around her, but Sakura had numbered out that that was a good thing.

Sakura threw up her hands waving them in front of her, smiling.

"No Lee, don't apologize I'm fine, really." Sakura laughed and Lee's eyes lit up.

"What have you been up to? And wait a minute, where's Gai-sensai?" Sakura asked looking around confused. It was a rare moment when the teacher and his student weren't side by side.

"Gai-sensai stopped for lunch, we were training but he said something about it being hard to stay so youthful, I thought a walk would be good for me, and it was." He answered cheerfully.

Sakura giggled lightly admiring his nonstop optimism. She sat down once again leaning against the oak tree and reached into her bag, pulling out a fair sized boxed lunch. She smiled and patted the ground beside her. Lee sat down, still grinning.

"I was about to have lunch, but I'm not very hungry, want some?" Sakura asked.

"Did you make it yourself?" Lee asked suddenly turning serious.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, but it's not a big de-"

"Then I shall dig in, itadakimasu." Lee yelled as he broke apart a pair of chopsticks that Sakura handed him. Lee wasn't very hungry but he ate a lot, partly because it had tasted amazing but mostly because Sakura had made it herself.

Sakura sat silently, nibbling halfheartedly on a rice ball, watching Lee scarf down the contents of her boxed lunch. His glossy black hair blowing slightly in the light breeze. A part of her resisted the sudden urge to reach out and touch the fine hair but she fought it down.

"What's wrong with me? Since when have I ever taken an interest in Lee, usually it's the other way around. What's with this feeling?" All the questions surged through her but she didn't have an answer for any of them.

Lee suddenly looked up and interrupted her thoughts.

"Sakura, um, Sakura?" Lee waved his hand in front of her, hoping to get her attention and erase the blank, melancholy expression from her pretty face. Sakura looked up and beamed.

"Yes, Lee?" She answered sorry that she had ignored him. Lee laughed.

"Good I got your attention, Sakura? Have you ever though about…" Lee trailed off quietly. Sakura, intrigued by this sudden change of mood, leaned closer to him.

"Thought about what, Lee?" The pink haired girl asked curiously.

"Never mind, It's nothing." Lee shook his head embarrassed. Lee couldn't meet her eyes, those great looking glasses, giant and jade green. He couldn't meet her face, flushed cheeks, perfect nose, cherry blossom bangs hugging the side of her jaw. He couldn't meet any of her or else he knew he would do something he would regret. He would stroke her soft pink hair, he would take her in his arms, but most of all he would kiss her and he wouldn't let her go.

Sakura noticed his inability to look her in the eyes and she didn't understand. Reaching out she put her hand on his shoulder .

"I'm so close to his hair." She thought about lifting up her fingers and stroking his silky black hair. Just a little lock of hair between her fingers. Sakura shook her head and got a hold of herself.

"Lee, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

As soon as Sakura had touched him, he had felt a strange tingling feeling and his shoulder had gone warm. He wanted to say something, he really did but he couldn't get his mouth to form words. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the silence was broken.

"I'm fine, I…I just…" Lee took her hand off his shoulder and cupped in his own. Sakura's cheeks flared a hot pink but she didn't pull back. Unable to resist her any longer, Lee looked into her eyes.

"I just…Sakura…" Unable to finish his sentence his body took control of its own accord. Lee pulled her towards him, her face just centimeters form his own. His sweet breath blew in her face and she inhaled deeply.

"L-Lee." She whispered breathlessly. Sasuke's face appeared in her head and a stab of guilt shot through her.

Lee gently lifted her chin up towards his lips and Sakura felt herself turn to putty in his arms. Slowly and dreamlike, Lee got closer until their lips touched, Sakura closed her eyes. The soft pressure on her lips was gentle with nervousness or was it uncertainty? It grew more and more passionate until Sakura thought her heart would explode out of her chest. Fire ran hotly, up and down her nerves like a rollercoaster but what shocked Sakura the most was she found herself returning the kiss just as hard, just as passionate, as though like Lee, she herself had been waiting for this to happen.

It had tasted wonderful, better than anything she could have made up. Grass, rice and something irresistibly sweet were some of the tastes she identified. All those tastes mixed together, it may have sounded gross, but it wasn't. It really wasn't and that's another thing that frightened Sakura.

When she finally pulled away, Lee still had his arms around her. Although she sensed there was something wrong about all this, Sakura didn't want to leave, she wanted to dissolve into Lee's arms and stay there forever. Her head on Lee's chest, she felt him start to stroke her cheery blossom pink hair and she leaned into him further, tightening her arms around his back.

Lee was a lovesick mess, the one thing he could never have imagined in his life had happened. Sakura, the beautiful flower, was in his arms and at last she was his flower, his Sakura blossom, or at least he thought.

Finally after what had seemed like an eternity, Sakura awoke from her peaceful bliss and untangled herself out of Lee's arms and they sat once again beside each other. Lee looked up into her eyes, his own eyes were alive with the essence of true happiness and she suddenly felt guilty.

What had she done? Had she really and truly thought it would work? Oh, what had she done?

Panicking, Sakura grabbed the container her lunch had been in and stood up, forgetting entirely about her backpack.

"Sakura?" Lee shouted. Sakura swallowed hard.

"Oh Lee, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I…I have to go." She cried taking off in a dead run, tears streaming down her face.

Sasuke's eyes, not the dark ebony eyes, those dangerous sharing an eyes, pierced her vision and she ran blindly. Stray twigs whipping her in the face weren't even enough to slow her down, nothing was.

"Will I ever forget him? How can I possibly love Lee when he's all I ever see?" She asked herself desperately. Another thing, did she even love Lee? It had seemed like it and it still did but maybe she was just caught up in the moment.

Lee sat in stunned silence, glancing over at the forgotten bag, deserted on the forest floor and resisted the driving urge to use his speed and catch her, bringing her back to him, back to where she belonged. His mind whirled through what had happened and he decided he'd try his best to wait a while before returning her bag.

"But why had she been crying? She had seemed so happy in his arms, unless…damn that Sasuke." Lee cursed under his breath in realization.

"He's been gone so long yet he still manages to ruin people's lives." Lee fumed.

He stood up and picked up Sakura's bag. Walking slowly he made his way back towards the village, deciding for once that it was ok to keep some secrets from Gai-sensai.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Dreams And Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The Blossom And Her Leaves

Chapter Two: Of Dreams And Feelings

Sakura didn't stop running until she had collapsed utterly exhausted onto her purple quilted bed. It wasn't so much that she didn't stop, it was that she couldn't. It was as if her legs were locked in running mode and all the willpower in the world couldn't stop them now.

She ran past everyone, sprinting through the village square, unaware of the curious stares she was getting. Eyes teary, pink hair blowing wildly behind her and the empty box, that had once contained her lunch, rattling in her arms with every step. It was funny how much that empty box reminded her of her heart. Spotting her, Tenten, a close friend of Sakuras, had even tried to speak with her but was just gently pushed aside as Sakura continued running, noticing nothing.

Her emotions ran freely, like a loose untamed beast destroying a village, but instead of a village, it was her mind. She felt a strange new feeling for Lee that she didn't understand or more, she didn't want to understand. She felt her old burning love for Sasuke, that was all too familiar but, most of all she felt her anger at herself.

How could she? No, How dare she? Making an utter fool of herself and leading Lee into arms that wanted another, but did they truly want another?

"Sasuke's gone, he's not coming back, not now, not ever, he didn't care about you so why should you care about him? You're being a fool, he'll never understand." Sakura screamed in her mind bitterly.

Yet he was always there, restricting her from life, restricting her from love.

"I said I'd forget him, great bloody job I'm doing." She screamed again but inside she knew that it would do no good.

Sakura hated this more than anything because she wasn't completely against Lee. She felt like she was in the middle of an intense battle between herself, the two sides ripping at each other until she was sure they would tear each other to shreds.

One side who would rather die than forget Sasuke and who knew it probably would be the death of her. The other side completely against that idea and wanted nothing more than to sink into Lee's strong, comforting arms again and hold him until he was blue in the face and she was forced to let go.

Wiping her tears away briskly with the back of her hand, she realized that she had in fact made it home. Retreating from her thoughts for now, she dragged her heavy feet up the stairs and didn't bother closing the door before falling onto her bed. Her matching magenta pillow becoming a dark violet from the uncontrollable flow of tears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a small groan, Sakura rubbed her head and slowly picked herself up off the cold floor. Looking around, she frowned in confusion. This was not where she had fallen asleep. This was not her room.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud to no one in particular. Stone walls that stretched incredibly high surrounded her on all sides and there were several different passages.

"A maze? How did…?" Sakura trailed off in a loud questioning voice.

Deciding to explore, she chose the first passage way and turned to her left, walking cautiously, fighting off the dark shadow of fear that had crept into her. After walking straight for a few minutes, the long hallway unexpectedly curved to the right and she continued to follow it.

Sakura stopped suddenly, hearing footsteps behind her and she spun around.

"W-who's there?" She shouted into the darkness trying to steady her frightened voice. She continued to stare behind her, waiting for something to walk out of the shadows, but nothing did.

Instead, she heard the clearing of a throat directly in front of her and her blood turned to ice. Gathering up her courage, which she thought had fled long ago, she slowly turned around, her heartbeat quickening in panic.

Once her jade green eyes had fallen upon the figure who had coughed, she felt her knees go weak.

"No, it can't be…it just cant be, this isn't…" Sakura gasped, her lower lip quivering and her eyes wide in horror. Her legs, finally unable to support her weight another second, collapsed and she fell to her knees. Her eyes never once wavering from the playful smirk on Sasuke Uchiha's face.

He was indeed there, leaning against one of the stone walls, almost casually. After giving her a look that read pathetic all over it, he straightened up and turned gracefully and disappeared around the corner and Sakura swore she heard him chuckle quietly to himself.

"Sasuke, no, wait." she screamed. Leaping to her feet almost instantly, she sprinted around the same corner but he was nowhere to be found.

Desperately she searched for him, turning every which way, unaware of the fact that she was getting hopelessly and utterly lost. In return, all she got was laughter. It bounced off the labyrinth-like walls and echoed down the long hallways. Loud, obnoxious laughter. Laughter that seemed to shout, you'll never catch me you stupid girl. Laughter that mocked her very essence. Laughter that killed her from the inside out.

After what had seemed like hours of searching, and for all she knew could have been, she could endure it no more.

"I can't lose him, not now, not again, not all over again." She sobbed out of breath, falling to her knees once more. This time however, she hugged them to her chest and buried her blotchy pink face into her palms.

"Oh Sasuke, why are you always gone? Why? I…I loved…you…Sasuke." She breathed through thick tears. Sakura sat there awhile, feeling the broken heartedness that always seemed to accompany Sasuke and something in the back of her mind told her that this had happened before.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"This hasn't happened before, this part is new." Her mind screamed in warning. Looking up, she met gentle friendly eyes. Eyes that seemed to make everything better if only for a little while. Lee's eyes.

He knelt down beside her, wiping away her tears with his thumb and stroking her face.

"Sakura, please do not cry, I can not stand it, Sakura…please do not…" He smiled warmly as he cupped her face in his soft hands. Bringing her face closer to his, only stopping mere centimeters away and his eyes glanced down at her lips.

She wanted to tell him that she couldn't. She wanted to tell him that she shouldn't, but she didn't. It seemed like a near impossible task at that moment and she found herself pressing her lips to his, as if she had no other choice.

With intense self control, he pulled away almost instantly before anything could happen.

"Sakura, do I mean anything to you? Anything at all?" He asked, his eyes searching hers for an answer. She opened her mouth to speak, uncertain of what to say, but stopped as her eyes laid on the sight behind Sasuke's shoulder.

Him. He was there, leaning against the stone wall again, as if appearing out of nowhere but this time, there was no smirk. Sasuke's sharingan eyes bore into hers, his cursed seal had broken out all over his pale skin and his blue black hair was messy and unkempt, pointing every which way.

Sasuke glared at her, but almost half a second later, he smiled. It wasn't a smirk, it was a smile, although it was far from friendly. With one swift movement, Sasuke whipped out shurikans between all his fingers and then she knew why he had been smiling, he intended to kill her.

She felt sick to her stomach and she couldn't speak, almost as if her tongue was defective and her mouth muscles paralyzed. Lee continued to wait for her answer, oblivious to the danger behind him.

"Sakura, he said seeing her shocked expression, you do not need to worry, I will not rush you."

"No Lee, its not about you, Lee, watch out." Her mind screamed desperately. Lee pulled her into a tight hug and Sasuke's face turned sour.

All she could do was watch as the shurikans were flung at her and Lee. All she could do was wait for the pain and somehow her mouth muscles started working again, but it was too late for warnings. All she could was scream, and that's exactly what she did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's jade green eyes shot open and she realized she was screaming. Her bedroom door flew open and her mother's pretty face appeared in the doorway, wrinkled in worry.

"Sakura, sweetheart, what is it? what's wrong?" She asked in a loud and alarmed voice. Sakura shook her head.

"A dream…I mean…a…nightmare, I guess, I'm fine mom." She answered breathing hard. Sakura's mother nodded and gave her daughter a half smile.

"From the sounds of it, I thought you were being murdered. Well, breakfast is downstairs." She said pulling her similar pink hair into a ponytail.

"Thanks mom." Sakura smiled thinly as her mother shut her bedroom door.

A dream, it was true. She was in her room, safe and there were no stone walls, no darkness and no Sasuke. Her face frowned a little in disappointment. No Sasuke. Despite the fact that he had tried to kill her, she still missed his face, missed his smirk.

"I was right after all, that had happened before, only, there was no Lee in my old dreams." She thought remembering her past sleepless nights of wandering through the maze searching for a Sasuke that would not appear.

"Lee was…something new, something that protected me…" Sakura trailed off, confused and she was worried at what that might mean.

Shaking her head, she tried to forget her dream, Lee and most importantly, Sasuke. The events of the day before returned to her and her cheeks flushed a hot pink, remembering Lee's soft lips on hers.

"I'm going to have to talk to him, whether I like it or not, although I'd rather not." Sakura thought to herself.

Her eyes darted over to her alarm clock and the digits 8:23 am stared back at her. Excitement washed over her, this was her one day off training and she didn't want to spend it crying or moping around although her heart disagreed immensely, wanting nothing more then to curl up under the soft quilt and cry and scream until all the pain disappeared.

Throwing off her quilt, Sakura decided that she didn't want to trouble herself with painful thoughts today.

"Not today, she said aloud to nobody, just not today."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:

Thank you so much for the reviews! You don't know how much I appreciate them and how much they help! So, thank you again.


	3. Chapter 3: Gentle Words And Silent Cries

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The Blossom And Her Leaves

Chapter Three: Gentle Words And Silent Cries

A bronze key turned in a well used keyhole and Lee let himself into the silent apartment. Having lived here for as long as he could remember, Lee was used to the quiet atmosphere and thought of his home as more of a place of comfort and safety, rather than the empty and lonely shell that it appeared to be.

Throwing himself down on one of the dark blue couches in his characteristically tidy living room, he slipped off his sandals, tossing Sakura's bag into a corner. Closing his tired eyes, he smiled thinly.

"Sakura." He whispered her lovely name in a hushed, pained voice.

Remembering her soft lips on his own, not even an hour before, his cheeks flushed a light pink. He distinctly remembered that she had smelled almost as intoxicating as she had tasted. Her heavenly scent of vanilla and fresh flowers was still fresh in his mind.

The kiss was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to him, he'd give himself that, but was it really the right thing to do? He knew she was still tender about Sasuke and he'd told himself constantly that only time could heal that kind of thing. Yet almost three years had passed since Sasuke had deserted them and still she saw only him, her eyes reflecting him in everything she did.

Lee, who had never once turned down a challenge. Lee, adventure taking, youth bringing and silly, accepting Lee, was stumped. Stumped to his very core. Attempting to comfort those beautiful green eyes of hers that hid so much sorrow, the kiss was innocent but he doubted she would see it like that.

Lee sighed, glancing over at Sakura's bag in the corner. The blue bag was crumpled in a pathetic heap and Lee thought it bore a striking resemblance to himself.

"Do not worry Lee, Sakura will come to you eventually, she will learn to love again and when she does, you will be ready, you will be there." He said optimistically but the words sounded false even in his own ears.

Lee leaned his head against the back of the couch and he stared up at the plaster ceiling blankly. Images of Sakura, her smile lighting up his mind, floated through his head and he truly wondered what tomorrow would bring.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura quietly slipped out her front door, smiling tenderly at the thought of her mother asleep in the living room armchair. Feeling the need for some fresh air, Sakura had decided that just getting out of the house would do her good, after being cooped up in a hot kitchen all morning. Sakura and her mother had been spending quality baking, this of course being her mother's brilliant idea, but Sakura didn't mind. She thoroughly enjoyed her mother's company and baking had been an easy distraction, keeping her thoughts from entering the danger zone that was the day before.

She walked up the path from her cottage-like house and soon made her way into the busy village square, the bright sunlight radiating off her pink hair. Sakura walked in silent awe, just taking in the scents and sounds and the love for her village was once again renewed.

After five minutes of wandering, the village noises a background soundtrack, a loud growling noise startled her. Realizing the loud noise was her own stomach, Sakura lifted her hand to her lips, covering a light giggle.

"Lunch does sound good." She agreed, not really having any other choice. Sakura didn't particularly feel like embarrassing herself with her stomach's persistent rants.

After being shoved by countless people, she finally broke through the crowd and her face lit up as her eyes fell upon the familiar sign of Ichiraku's ramen shop. The mouthwatering aroma of steaming vegetables, marinating soup, tender, roasting beef and noodles boiling over a hot stove drifted under her nose and her stomach growled again impatiently.

Stepping through the cloth flaps that hung down in the giant doorway of the wooden ramen booth, Sakura plopped down on one of the stools and Ayame, the only waitress there and daughter of Teuchi, the store owner, waved at her, instantly recognizing her by her vibrant pink hair as their best customers teammate.

"One beef ramen, please." Sakura chirped happily. All morning she had been hiding her hurt and broken voice and even her own mother hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. She'd convinced her, that the reason she'd gone to bed early the night before was because of a hard day of training and had hastily agreed with her that sleep was a priority and she needed to make it one.

"Of course, coming right up." Ayame nodded smiling cheerfully and she disappeared into the back. Sakura stared up at the ceiling and she rested her chin down onto the open palm of her hand, starting to hum a soft tune.

"Sakura." A loud obnoxious voice yelled from somewhere outside and she slid down off the stool, poking her head outside of the ramen shop. Her green eyes widened and she had just enough time to let out a surprised yell before a head of spiky blond hair pounced on her, tackling her to the ground.

"Sakura, its really you, you're always training with granny Tsunde, I never see you anymore." Naruto cried, he squeezed his arms tighter around her slim waist as she sat up struggling out of his grip.

"N-Naruto, g-get off me." She yelled in a bewildered voice, her cheeks burning up at being trapped in the tall boys arms. Perceiving nothing out of the ordinary, Naruto failed to notice her blushing and awkwardness and his Cheshire cat grin widened, still pressing her tightly to him.

"Naruto, my hair it's all messy and my shirt, it's covered in dirt…you idiot." She screamed, smacking the back of his head with a free hand.

Still, she hadn't realized how much she'd missed the moron and his company and although he looked older and matured, his features more defined, he was still the same old Naruto she had grown up with, with the same old loveable personality and zest for life.

Her cheeks still crimson in colour, Sakura managed to untangle herself from his arms and Naruto stood up, rubbing his sore head.

"Ouch, Sorry Sakura but that hurt." Sakura shot him an evil glare and began brushing the dirt off her top.

"You deserved it." She muttered. Climbing back up onto her stool, Naruto sat down beside her, grinning sheepishly.

"It was just a hug." He complained and Sakura shot him another look.

"I don't care what it was, I'm covered in dirt." she yelled and Naruto laughed loudly.

"Hey old man, I'm here for my ramen, I know you're back there, oh, Ayame…?" Naruto was yelling but quieted down when he saw her, her long brown hair scooped up into a ponytail and a green apron tied snuggly around her slim waist. Being in her late teens, she was only a couple years older than Naruto and her pretty face was still filled with teenage youth.

Ayame placed a bowl of ramen in front of each of the teens and laughed melodically.

"Don't worry Naruto, you're right on time." She said brightly, shooting Naruto another pretty smile. Naruto quickly dug in, hiding a deep blush that had crept onto his cheeks. Even Sakura couldn't make him blush like that and he avoided Ayame's soft brown eyes.

Sakura shook her head and lazily rolled her eyes as she watched Naruto pig out on the ramen and she didn't notice his blush at all.

"Some things never change." Sakura thought to herself, gazing at Naruto fondly.

After only ten minutes had passed, Sakura wasn't even halfway finished, but as expected, Naruto was just starting his third bowl.

"Learn any new jutsu's lately?" Sakura asked not really interested. Naruto frowned.

"No, stupid Ero-Sennin has been more concerned with his stupid research." He muttered between mouthfuls of noodles and Sakura raised an eyebrow. She had met the man before and he didn't seem like the research type.

"Well actually…he calls it research but really, he just peeps in the bathhouse." Naruto swallowed, smirking. Sakuras eyes nearly popped out of her head and she sprayed a mouthful of ramen all over Naruto's face.

"I bathe there." She shrieked, disgusted.

"Ouch, hot." Naruto squawked, clawing at his burning face. Ayame came running over and quickly handed him a towel, an amused expression on her face until she realized that she bathed there too and the colour ran out of her cheeks.

The girls imagined a blushing Jiraiya, his sly winking face shaped by long flowing silver hair and his trusty binoculars in place, ready for when the bathhouse opened and the ladies came in. Ayame and Sakura, terrified at the thought, exchanged horrified looks and shuddered and that's about the time that Sakuras raging temper kicked in.

"What a…of all the nerve, I cant believe him, wait yes I can, its Jiraiya after all." She growled under her breath, clenching her hands into tight little fists. Naruto leaned away from her, a worried expression on his face, remembering Sakura's fierce temper that was the cause of many painful bumps on the back of his head and lately they had gotten harder.

Sakura finished the remainder of her ramen and paid Teuchi, who had emerged from the back and her anger was soon replaced with a smile by the older mans jokes.

"I'd walk with you Sakura, but I'm going to be here for awhile, I need my energy for training, just in case Ero-Sennin comes back." Naruto winked choking on a huge clump of noodles.

"N-Naruto are you alright?" Ayame asked, a look of concern streaked across her face and Sakura laughed.

"It's ok." She shuddered as Naruto spat out a huge noodle that had been stuck in his throat and Ayame scolded him for eating too fast. Waving goodbye, she began to walk aimlessly, not really looking at anything in particular and finally, she had decided on home.

"Well…that was…interesting." Sakura thought to herself and an amused smile played across her lips.

Without warning, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Spinning around she met chocolate brown eyes and dark hair and her heartbeat quickened. Her first reaction was Lee, but she beamed, laughing at her mistake.

"Tenten, hi." She cried in friendly greeting. Tenten was far from impressed.

"Oh, hi Sakura, you're going to talk to me today, are you?" She crossed her arms in an angry huff and Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, trying to remember the last time she'd seen her.

"Yesterday, Tenten scoffed as if reading her mind, you blew right past me, what were you doing anyways?" The annoyance in her voice dissolved and her curiosity got the better of her.

Sakura tried to swallow but she found that she couldn't. The one thing she had been afraid of had happened, the one thing she didn't want to be mentioned had been mentioned and Lee, Sasuke and the kiss that had tasted sweeter than anything she could have ever imagined but had really just jumbled up her thoughts and feelings came flooding back.

"I, I'm sorry Tenten, I didn't see you, I…I-I wasn't myself yesterday." She stammered weakly, her usually rosy cheeks, sickly and pale. Tenten's face softened.

"Sakura, what happened? Now that you mention it, I did notice something wasn't right about you." She placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. Tears sprang to Sakura's eyes but she quickly wiped them away, knowing that once she started, she'd never be able to stop and it would be like a repeat of yesterday only worse, if that was even possible.

"It's nothing." She whispered faintly. Tenten gave her a look of disbelief.

"No, it's not nothing, only an idiot would believe that, and I'm not an idiot, which means, you're not talking to Naruto, now Sakura, you can tell me." She said stubbornly, refusing to give up. Sakura shook her head, placing a frozen hand over Tenten's.

"I, I appreciate you trying to help Tenten, I really do, but please, just drop it, I…I can't talk about it…right now, please." Sakura looked up with pleading eyes and Tenten nodded in silent understanding and she didn't mention it again, but still the topic gnawed at her.

"What was so wrong? What happened to her yesterday?" Tenten asked herself, racking her mind for an answer but she came up empty. The two girls began walking, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"Tenten, do you have someone for you?" Sakura finally broke the heavy silence and Tenten looked over in confusion at the random and unusual question.

"What I mean to say is, do you like someone?" Sakura rephrased and Tenten turned away.

"Neji says that love is distracting." She said, not meeting the other girl's eyes. Sakura smirked slyly.

"Neji, huh?" She asked in amusement at the other girls shock. Tenten's chestnut brown eyes were wide and her mouth agape.

"Well I, I…he would never see me like that." Tenten admitted, blushing. Sakura pitied her, knowing the Hyuuga boy's sullen and stubborn character, still even the toughest person could change.

"Well, don't be so sure." She said shooting Tenten an encouraging smile. Tenten looked over at her curiously, but didn't say anything about it.

"Speak of the devil, there he is." Tenten gasped and Sakura looked up.

Neji was walking swiftly towards them, each step more graceful than the last, his long, straight, black hair spilling over his broad shoulders, an emotionless expression crossing his face and his pale violet eyes locked onto Tenten's brown ones.

Sakura couldn't care less about the Hyuuga prodigy, in fact, she thought he was too arrogant and full of himself, not to mention, in dire need of a haircut. She was too busy staring at his companion, the boy walking beside him. Dark eyes glanced up meeting hers, but quickly looked away, obviously embarrassed. Tenten ran up to her teammates, grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her along.

"Neji, Lee." She beamed, still holding Sakura, and it was a good thing too because if she hadn't been holding her, Sakura thought she probably would have collapsed. Neji stared at Tenten before glancing down at the pink haired girl as if she were some unimportant thing and he nodded in silent greeting. Despite her sudden overwhelming feeling of weakness, she managed a smile in Neji's general direction.

"Tenten, we need to train, we came to get you." Neji said in his usual serious, deep tone of voice.

Lee glanced down at Sakura again and he wished that he hadn't. He clearly saw the pain reflected in her face, saw it in the way she held herself and saw the bags under her eyes.

"I am so sorry, Sakura." Lee thought desperately. Sakura's light green eyes became glossy and she fought with everything she had to keep her tears back. The sight of him made her breath shorten and she gasped for air.

Noticing the tension between Lee and Sakura, but not really understanding it, Tenten grabbed Neji's arm, an action that she had never done before and he seemed just as surprised as she was.

"Ok Neji, training is what makes a ninja better, right? Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Tenten exclaimed, giving Sakura a quick hidden wink. Neji started to protest but instantly stopped when he realized what she was doing.

"Catch up." He told Lee as he let himself be pulled away by Tenten, and to anyone else that would have sounded like an order.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That kind of thing only gets in the way." He told Tenten harshly, after they had walked a fair distance from Lee and Sakura and Tenten shot him a disappointed glance.

"Sometimes love makes you stronger." She whispered and Neji found his pale violet eyes drawn to her own chocolaty brown eyes, her perfect lips, her rosy cheeks, her flawless face, but he resisted the desirable urge and he was momentarily dazed at his own thoughts, confused to what had gotten into him.

"Hmph." He grunted arrogantly, trying to cover up his sudden overwhelming feelings that had appeared out of nowhere and he wondered if her words held any meaning.

"Just when I thought I was getting through to him, just when I thought he had heard me for the first time. Why is there always a barrier? A wall between us, why won't he let anybody in?" Tenten screamed to herself in desperation, and a crushed expression crossed her face.

"Why won't he let me in?" she asked herself in a small, hurt voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stared at Lee in a suffocating silence and for leaving them alone, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hug Tenten or slap her.

"Lee, I'm sorry I ran yesterday, it's just, you don't underst-"

"Yes I do." Lee interrupted her mid sentence.

"Yes, I really do, more than you know. I know about your feelings for that damned Sasuke and I should have known better. Although it hurts me to say it, I know what we should do." He said, the emotion burning in his words, and Sakura was speechless.

"L-Lee." She stammered softly.

"Sakura, I want you to forget, forget I ever kissed you, let's let things go back to the way they were, before." He whispered and his heart gave a painful lurch.

"This is for Sakura." He told himself forcefully.

"But…Lee." Sakura gasped at his words and something deep inside her told her that not only could she not forget, but that she didn't want to either.

"Sakura, I love you, I always have and I always will, but this is for the best and you know it, we both do." Lee hastily wiped his eyes, brushing away the tears threatening to spill over and Sakura felt a heart wrenching pain.

"Oh Lee, I'm sorry." She whispered and her own hot tears scorched a path down her cheeks. He grabbed her hand and warmth spread through the both of them like a wildfire.

"I, I just want you to be happy, that is all." He breathed and his eyes melted into hers.

"You want to forget?" She asked and she found herself leaning closer to him, until their faces were mere inches away. Her lovely, alluring smell of vanilla and fresh flowers wafted under his nose and he nearly took her in his arms right there and then.

"I…I do not, but that does not matter." He quickly pulled away, knowing that if he had been that close to her any longer, even if it was only for one more second, he would have kissed her and he abruptly dropped her hand. The warmth disappeared from her and ice froze her to the bones, cold, lonely ice. Giving her one last heartbroken glance, he turned and walked away, his self control at it's max.

"This is what she wanted, is it not? This is for the best right?" He asked internally, starting to question himself.

Sakura stood alone, watching Lee walk, hastily away from her, her usually lively pink hair now limp and useless and her shining green eyes felt like old light bulbs, ready to dim and die out at any minute.

Inside she knew that he didn't want her to forget a thing, that all he really wanted was for her to love him with no backwards thoughts about Sasuke. He'd even half admitted it. She knew he was doing this for her, so she didn't have to be confused anymore, so things would go back to normal and she wouldn't hurt even if it meant that he did.

So why was her heart still in so much pain? Why did it feel like things had gotten worse? And why, at a time like this, wasn't she thinking of Sasuke?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:**

**Awww Neji and Tenten and Ayame and Naruto! Sorry, I wasn't planning on adding little side romances but they just kinda happened and I couldn't say no. lol. Thank you so much for the reviews! I love getting them, they really make my day and I love the constructive criticism too, it really helps when I'm writing the next chapter! So, thank you to:**

**GaarasGurl**

**LeeLover09**

**Sexy Sapphire Princess**

**InvaderWeb**

**Mrs. Rock**

**black dimanond**

**pigrider12**

**Thanks for reviewing guys, keep on reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Loneliness They Endured

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The Blossom And Her Leaves

Chapter Four: The Loneliness They Endured

Darkness. Cruel, silent and bitter, but that was to be expected, wasn't it? In reality she was alone, positively and utterly. Things were different here. Him. Stalking her like a plague and digging up things best left buried, best left forgotten. Things that she wished would just blow away, like autumn leaves in an October breeze, fade away, until nobody remembered and nobody cared.

The frigid cold nipped at her raw fingertips and she raised them to her pale lips, blowing for a warmth that wouldn't come. Sakura wasn't surprised, even her breath felt like winter itself and her whole body shivered uncontrollably, trying to shake off the cold that held her shoulders in an icy grip.

Snow swirled and fell around her, covering the ground with a crisp, white blanket and she thought about how nice it would be, to be the snow. Beautiful, with no problems and no worries. Falling wherever she wished, visiting whomever she wished and leaving behind only a thick cover of protection, the one thing she needed the most. Sakura brushed a snowflake-covered strand of hair from her cheek and peered into the darkness, searching for his painfully familiar face.

She couldn't see him, some would call it a hunch, but she knew he was there.

"What do you want?" She breathed in a small frightened whisper and her fear had nothing to do with him, more, it had to do with herself, her own wobbly knees, her own reactions when it came to him.

Sakura closed her eyes and she tried to prepare herself for the sound of his reply.

Although she may have loved him deeply, a part of herself hated his voice, hated it more than anything in the world. It brought back pain, hatred, memories and unrequited love, four things she could live without, four things that continued to haunt her.

On the other hand, another part of her lived for it and it served as almost a sort of danger, like a dare or a perilous challenge. Almost as if she was walking on thin ice, doing it for the thrill, but if she broke through, she'd be as good as dead, the freezing current pulling her under, the icy water filling her lungs, choking her. If she remembered too much, that's when it was time to abandon ship, to abandon hope, when the pain flooded in and she was helpless against her own mind.

"See how long I can listen before my heart breaks all over again, excellent idea Sakura!" She yelled at herself.

Her insides didn't care enough to reply.

"Are you listening to me?!?"

Only silence greeted her and she scoffed, turning her head in anger as if turning away from someone, until she realized she couldn't really escape herself, if that was possible, she would've left years ago.

"I really have lost it." Sakura sighed heavily to herself.

Sasuke's face flashed in front of her closed eyes as if reminding her that the day he left was the day she'd officially lost it and all the days following meant nothing. Just thinking about him made her love and frustration boil and entwine inside of her until she felt like exploding.

His older brother Itachi, whom had ultimately ruined his life, not only murdering his entire clan, but telling him to harbor his hatred, telling him to kill. His self consuming vengeance, that self consumed until there was nothing left but an empty, burning, shell. His friendship, that was distant and faint, but almost positively there, which only succeeded in making her love him more. Lastly, his betrayal, to not only her as a friend, but to the whole village, his home and the only real family he had left.

Sakura swallowed hard and her throat screamed in agony, the cold had crept in, making it difficult to breathe and she shook her head, trying to shake away the overwhelming emotions that flowed through her mind.

A low chuckle arose from somewhere behind her and Sakura flinched, her whole body frozen in place and the desolate pain inside of her roared to life. Her hand flew up to her chest, as if by habit and she clutched at her heart, her eyes wide in terror. Goosebumps crept over her bare arms and she gasped for air, trying to catch her breath.

"What do you want?" A voice asked repeating her own question in a mocking tone and Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion, for a minute there, she had been sure he had sounded almost desperate for her reply.

Sakura tried to speak but found she was at an utter loss for words, not only at the sound of his voice but also at his question. The more she thought, the more she realized, she honestly didn't know.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, hey, Sakura!" An angry female voice thundered in her ears, slicing through her dreams and she jerked awake, her emerald eyes wide and startled.

The numbing cold vanished, almost as if it had never been there at all and her stiff limbs were hit with a warm, comforting feeling, the sunlight from an open window pouring over her like a soothing fire. Sakura's eyes scanned the room and she recognized with ease where she was.

The Hokage's large office smelt of paper and air freshener, proof of the Hokage's attendant, Shizune's many attempts at making the office smell more like wildflowers and less like Tonton, her pet pig.

Stacks of folders of all kinds were splayed out all over the Hokage's huge wooden desk. Sakura almost laughed aloud imagining Tsunde talking Shizune into taking time off, promising her the work would be finished by the time she returned and pulling out a bottle of sake the minute she left. The end result, a drunk Tsunde, piles of work and a hysterical Shizune.

The blonde Hokage sat behind her desk, tapping her fingernails irritably, annoyance streaking across her face in an impatient scowl.

"I…I'm so sorry, Tsunde." Sakura apologized, hanging her head in embarrassment.

"I can't believe I dozed off, I can't sleep at home, yet I managed to fall asleep on my hand." Sakura thought to herself, still feeling guilty.

The Hokage smiled, her face brightening and she clearly saw her teenage self reflected in the pink haired medic. In truth, the beautiful Hokage was old enough to be Sakura's grandmother, but refusing to grow old and wrinkle, she used a type of Genjustsu and took the form of her twenty year old self.

Slim, pretty, dark amber eyes, blonde hair and a mountainous chest area, Tsunde was every man's dream, although she wasn't just a pretty face. Besides her natural good looks, she was also the powerful fifth Hokage and one of the three legendary Saanins, proving quite clearly that she could take care of herself.

Tsunde's fist banged on the desk and it groaned under the pressure of her strength, bringing Sakura back to the real world.

"Sakura, you look pale, you should go home, get some rest. It's been fun, but I'm finished lecturing you." Tsunde said kindly.

Sakura had been here all morning, going over medical files and other boring matters, the burden of being a medic nin.

"No wonder the girl is tired." Tsunde realized glancing at the clock on the wall and looking back at Sakura sympathetically.

Sakura shook her head stubbornly as she stifled a yawn.

"I'm fine, please contin-"

"Sakura, don't you know what breaks are? You work too hard for your own good. Go home, that's an order." Tsunde interrupted, shooing her out of the office and she hid a sly smile behind a stack of files.

"I understand you want to become a great medic nin for when Naruto decides to go after…" Tsunde stopped, seeing Sakura's pale face and clenched fists, her nails deep in the palms of her hands.

"I…I'm sorry Sakura, I mean when Naruto leaves." Tsunde corrected remembering Sakura's sensitivity to the topic.

"Yes Ma'am, and thank you." Sakura added meaningfully, gaining her composure back.

Tsunde shot her a triumphant grin and Sakura frowned at her smugness.

"Oh right, before I forget, I still want those progress reports on Genma and Kurenai, oh, and the checkups for Hinata and Naruto." Tsunde added with a smile.

Sakura's eyes widened as Tsunde's words cam back, reminding her of what she'd said before she'd fallen asleep.

_"Kurenai and Genma are still being hospitalized, so I need progress reports on them as well as checkups for Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. You can do that, right Sakura?…Sakura?…"  
_  
"You're kidding me, I don't mind everything else, but I actually have to give Naruto a checkup? You can't be serious." Sakura whined and Tsunde's eyes grew with innocence.

"Dead serious, what's wrong? Is there a problem?" She asked suppressing a fit of giggles.

Sakura frowned again, her temper rising dangerously high and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" She yelled.

Tsunde gasped, as if appalled by the accusation.

"Never." She cried, her hand resting on her collarbone.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but stopped, her hands shaking in anger. Turning swiftly, she stormed towards the door. Tsunde's laughter rang obnoxiously loud in her ears and she let herself out, shutting the door as hard as she dared.

"Tsunde, making fun of me like that, I can't believe this, out of all the boys in Konoha, I have to get Naruto. This is just like Tsunde to be so cruel." Sakura muttered in an annoyed tone.

Stalking off down the corridor, her fists angrily clenched, she let out a startled cry as she felt her feet hook on a lump in the middle of the long hallway and it seemed to her that time had slowed. Looking back, she caught a glimpse of what she'd tripped over.

Shizune's pig, Tonton, let out an angry squeal and shot her a dirty look, scampering off down the hallway, her eyes searching for Shizune.

Bracing herself for a big collision with the carpet, Sakura stuck out the palms of her hands and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. Less than a second later, she felt strong hands catch her by the wrists and she fell into a comfy, defined chest. Snapping open her eyes, her body tensed, recognizing by the scent who had caught her.

It was different from the day in the forest, but if anything it was better. He smelt sweet, the distinctive scent of the lotus flower, blooming in her mind and she inhaled as if to make sure she never forgot it.

"You know, you are not very graceful for a ninja, Sakura." His soft familiar voice laughed melodically and the strong, warm hands released her.

"Am I dreaming? Did I doze off on Tsunde again?" She asked softly and Lee let out another laugh.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am afraid not, I am quite real." He replied, smiling down at her.

Sakura tilted her face up and met dark brown eyes.

"The colour of wood, like a sturdy old oak or a graceful willow, a weeping willow." Sakura decided in her mind.

She blushed scarlet, remembering that she still had her face buried in his chest and she leapt back. Tripping over her own feet, she nearly stumbled again, but quickly caught her balance, laughing loud and uneasily.

"Why do I always have to get so clumsy when I'm nervous?" Sakura cursed inwardly, glad that Lee couldn't hear the mouth on her.

"I guess I should, train more, you know, to be steadier on my feet or something like that." Sakura babbled, her cheeks still tomato red and Lee smiled warmly.

"I suddenly remember why I love her so much." Lee thought, still smiling down at her affectionately.

Sakura found herself staring and she forced herself to look away, her eyes begging to look back. His flawless, charming face and his silky black hair brushed to perfection. She thought again about running her fingers through his hair, like she'd wanted to that day, the day that seemed so long ago.

"Don't act like an idiot, you don't love him, you couldn't, could you?" Her inner self asked curiously and Sakura restrained herself from yelling in annoyance.

"I don't know." She replied simply to herself and she felt her inner persona scowl.

Sakura glanced back towards Lee, an amused expression on his face and Sakura started to worry that he was reading her mind.

Three weeks had passed since he had kissed her and left her all in less that twenty four hours. Three incredibly long weeks and this wasn't the first time she'd seen him since then either. Many times he'd wave to her from a distance or he'd smile when they passed each other in the village square. As awkward as it sounded, he'd even accompanied Kiba, Naruto and herself on a ramen outing, but never had he mentioned anything that had happened that day. Never had he been anything more than a good friend and never had he looked even remotely happy.

He was still Lee, although, he was getting saner and much to Gai-sensei's dismay, he seemed as if he wouldn't completely turn out to be a Gai-sensei clone. Sure, he smiled, he even grinned and laughed and all those things, but it meant nothing, it was all just an act, false happiness and she could easily see through his disguise.

His eyes gave everything away, the eyes that never smiled, just stared, lifeless, dull and brokenhearted. Whether he was aware of it or not, his eyes spoke of uncontrollable tears, sleepless nights and a harsh, burning pain that appeared to grow as the days passed. Agonizing or tortuous, but pass they did.

"If I could just tell him, tell him what, I don't know, something, anything, to make him understand, to keep him here, close to me." Sakura cast her dark lashes downward and sighed.

Sasuke's deadly glare flashed across her eyes and she was starting to wonder if his image was tattooed across her eyelids. Guilt mixed with the strange, unexplainable feelings spread over her like an uncontrollable wildfire, scorching everything, leaving no survivors.

Feeling warm fingers gently grasp hers, Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and she looked up into Lees eyes, puzzled.

"Just be careful, ok Sakura? Though I try my best, I cannot look after you all the time." Lee whispered, lowering his face down near hers and Sakura could do nothing but stare in amazement.

His sweet breath softly blew in her face, making her struggle not to lean forward into his lips.

"Why am I doing this? Torturing both of us? Making it look like something it is not, something it cannot be…she cannot love me…she cannot love…" Lee trailed off, knowing nothing he said could take her away from him now.

Sakura swallowed hard, but the nervous lump in her throat refused to leave. This was it, she would tell him, she would say something, even if it was just something she would blurt out without thinking, anything, maybe about her feelings, maybe about Sasuke, it didn't matter. This was the closest he'd gotten to her in three weeks and she wouldn't miss this chance. She couldn't…couldn't afford…to miss this chance.

"I…Lee, please, I really need to tell you abo-" Lee placed a silencing finger on her lips and Sakura abruptly fell silent.

"No, Sakura please, just let me be near you a little longer, you do not have to say a word." He whispered, his voice thick with pain, unable to restrain himself and back away, he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers.

Sakura stood in stunned silence, her green eyes damp and she took in his warmth. He was right, she didn't have to say a word, she could stay here forever and never say a word and that would be just fine with her.

Glancing down towards his lips, she seriously considered tilting her face up, just a little, until she felt her lips gently brush against his. She knew full well that if she did, he wouldn't argue, he wouldn't resist, he would kiss her but that would only lead to a repeat of last time, another nightmare and Sakura couldn't do that to Lee or herself.

Instead, she settled for second best, leaning forward, until her head rested on his shoulder. Lee smiled, his eyes a little wider than usual and his arms instantly enveloped her, pulling her close to him. Sakura felt hot tears running down her cheeks and she held onto him as tight as she could.

"I'm a complete moron, why cant I forget Sasuke? Please mind, just forget…so that…so that I can be happy." She blubbered to herself.

"Sakura." Lee murmured lovingly as if sensing her thoughts.

Lee held her for a long time, he had no idea how long exactly, the part inside of him that could judge time had shattered into millions of pieces when she had so innocently placed her head on his shoulder, her bubble-gum pink hair splayed out on his chest.

Sasuke smirked smugly at him on the inside as if to say,

"She's mine, she always will be and no matter how hard you try or how much you love her, she'll always be mine."

Lee struggled to keep his hands from clenching into fists.

"It is his fault I cannot be with my Sakura blossom. It is his fault for her pain and suffering. If he ever returns, I will truly pity anyone who gets in the way." Lee declared to himself, his anger, that took a lot to show itself, was ready to blow.

"Just forget for now, she is." He told himself and he did.

After what seemed like two forevers, Lee pulled away and gave her a small smile.

"Lee, I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry." Sakura whispered, tears still trickling down her cheeks but Lee shook his head.

Placing a hand on the top of her head, he gave her several loving pats. Sakura smiled despite herself, feeling like a little pet, his little pet. Removing his hand, and giving her fingers a reassuring squeeze, he turned, walking towards the office she had exited earlier.

Sakura stood alone once again, but she managed to smile. Her smile soon turned into a grin and she began to laugh, her voice loud and musical. Still laughing she twirled around gracefully in a circle like she had when she was only a little girl. Sakura had never before felt that determined to forget him.

"The next time I see Lee, It wont be a repeat of last time, it wont be another nightmare, it will be new and he will be loved, I promise." Sakura thought happily.

"I promise you, I'll forget him." She shouted loudly.

Suddenly remembering that she was still in the huge building where many people might have heard her shouting, her face went beet red and she raced to the exit, hoping to get out before anyone decided to investigate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee quietly shut the door behind him and Tsunde gestured towards the chair in front of her.

"Hello Lee, everything alright?" Tsunde asked and Lee looked confused.

"Um, I am deeply sorry I was late." Lee apologized sincerely and Tsunde laughed.

"Its fine, Sakura looked like she needed you, I don't know what's going on between you two and I wont meddle, but you take care of her, Lee. She's my best medic after all." Tsunde told him, smiling at the expression of utter shock on his face.

Tearing through Lee's stunned silence, Sakura's loud, cheerful voice sounded through the hallway and the office.

"I promise you, I'll forget him."

Tsunde raised a curious eyebrow staring at the door. Lee's mouth hung agape, his eyes wide in shock, his cheeks and ears bright red with embarrassment. On the inside however, he was dancing. Embarrassing and rather loud, maybe, but her words meant so much.

"She'll forget him." He murmured, still shocked to pieces.

Tsunde glanced at him.

"Hm?"

Lee shook his head.

"It is nothing." He said softly.

Tsunde rolled her eyes, a smirk finding its way to her lips.

"Now about those mission reports." She reminded warmly.

Lee's heart sang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura heard the quiet click of the door closing behind her and she stood at the top of the stairs, looking down on the village she loved. Inhaling the fresh smell on the outdoors, the smile that was already plastered on her face grew wider and she began her long decent down the enormous outdoor staircase.

She had been unhappy, to put it mildly, for months, the last three weeks especially bad for reasons to do with a certain Rock Lee, but she felt renewed. Almost as if all the things that had been slowly eating away at her heart had vanished without a trace and Lee was responsible for that too.

The way he had held her, making the world around them dissolve like white mist in a morning sky. Maybe all it was, was an embrace, but to Sakura, it had felt like more than that and just thinking about him made her beam, something she hadn't done in months, something she hadn't been able to do.

It was the Sasuke part of everything that she hated above all else. Not only did she hate it, she was sick of it, sick to her wit's end.

"Sasuke this and Sasuke…I don't need him…I…I never did." Sakura grumbled bitterly.

It was the Sasuke part that complicated things, that made an impossibly messy situation out of a rather innocent one. She hated that part of herself, the part that continued to love him, the part that she couldn't understand. He was a missing nin, a deserter, a traitor, how could she? The one question she'd asked herself over and over and still after almost three years of thinking, she had yet to come up with anything.

Yet, everything considered, she still loved him and still her heart screamed for him. Even when she could be so happy somewhere else, with someone else.

"Lee." Sakura murmured tenderly and she felt her cheeks flush.

There was no denying it now, no way she could.

"I'm hopeless." Sakura sighed wondering how she love two completely opposite people, as deeply as she did, at the same time. Shaking her head, she kept walking, now deep in the busiest part of the village.

A lively voice sounded above all others and Sakura smiled in recognition.

"Tenten." She cried and Sakura threw her arms around the other girl.

Tenten laughed and managed to wiggle her way out of Sakura's embrace. Looking up at the tall boy beside her, Sakura smiled.

"Neji." She nodded politely, not really expecting a reply.

Neji Hyuga easily towered over both of the girls, his hair in the casual, low, black ponytail and his face blank and unreadable. Neji was the type of person who looked the same every time you saw him, yet it didn't make you want to see him any less. His usual long-sleeved training shirt was draped on him loosely and even his white pants looked familiar.

Although, Neji could have worn anything he liked, pink lace, purple frill, anything. Nearly all the girls in Konoha wouldn't have cared what he was wearing, if they could get a glance from him. Tenten and Sakura, however, were not one of those girls and although they didn't appear to care what he was wearing, if Neji decided one day to start wearing frills and ribbons, he would find himself out of it as quickly as he'd gotten into it.

"We just got back form training. Have you seen Lee? Gai-sensai wouldn't tell us, he's in one of those moods again." Tenten explained, shaking her head impatiently.

"Your teacher is so weird." Sakura giggled, her face lighting up.

Neji rolled his eyes, irritably wondering how he got the craziest man in Konoha as his teacher and supposed mentor. As if anyone besides Lee could even attempt to take that man seriously.

"I have seen him, in the Hokage's building…I sort of …ran into him." Sakura smiled fondly at the memory, still fresh in her mind and Tenten raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I…uh…see, well anyways, Neji, Naruto, Kiba and I are going for ramen tonight around six, but if you wanted to come…" She trailed off on her invitation.

"Why ramen? It's all I've been eating." Sakura groaned.

"I'm sure you can guess who picked where we are going, but I'm starting to think he's not just going there for the ramen anymore…" Tenten replied dryly.

She knew Sakura hadn't really been keen on going out anywhere lately, but she decided to invite her anyways, always happy for her company. Tenten wasn't really close to any of the girls in the village, devoting the majority of her time to training, but ever since Sakura's blowup fight with Ino, the two considered each other best friends.

She'd asked Sakura numerous times before what was bothering her and all she'd gotten out of her was a ton of grumbling and something about Sasuke. Personally, Tenten had disliked the boy from the very start, he was rude and unfriendly and his betrayal only enhanced her dislike. She was willing to admit that maybe she didn't know him very well and maybe she didn't know everything but that was how he appeared to her.

Hearing the story of the brutal massacre of his clan by his own brother, she had pitied him, feeling bad, but how could she? After anybody who had attempted to befriend him, who had attempted to open up to him had been harshly shot down. Sasuke didn't want friends and in her opinion, he didn't deserve them, but try telling that to Naruto or Sakura, it couldn't be done.

Tenten knew, and had eventually grown to accept the fact that Neji wasn't exactly the friendliest person or the easiest to get along with, but at least he was polite and at least he was caring.

That was another reason she didn't like Sasuke. Neji. The only boy she ever really liked and probably the only boy she ever would. Neji had come very close to losing his life on the mission to retrieve Sasuke, the mission that was an utter failure and only succeeded in getting people that she knew, hurt. She didn't blame Shikamaru, the group leader, it wasn't his fault, if they had had any other leader, Neji would have almost certainly died. She blamed Sasuke, uncaring and self absorbed. If she had lost Neji, if she had lost him, Sasuke would have been very lucky if he ever woke up again.

On the other hand, she knew Sakura still had feelings for Sasuke, half the village knew, but she had no idea how the girl could still love him after what he'd done. Running it through her mind, Tenten wondered if her feelings for Neji would have changed if it had been him instead.

"Probably not." Tenten thought truthfully.

Looking over at Sakura, she smiled cheerfully.

"Sure I'll come, it sounds fun." Sakura nodded, returning the smile and even Neji noticed that there was something unusual about her behavior.

"Will Lee be there?" Sakura asked in a hopeful voice, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Tenten shook her head and she took note of how Sakura's face fell in disappointment.

"All this stuff about Lee is very interesting, I'll have to force it out of her later." Tenten decided internally.

Arrogant or not, Tenten was pretty sure Neji would be thankful if they didn't talk about boys in front of him. The last thing she needed was a Neji in a bad mood and God knew one couldn't run out of those. Thankfully enough, he hadn't been in a bad mood for a while now, but something somehow didn't seem right.

He was acting kinder towards her lately, as kind as Neji could get anyways and it made her nervous. He was listening to her more, following her around after training while she did odd things and just plain putting up with her. It wasn't that she didn't like the extra attention, she loved it, it was that it just didn't fit. Neji could really make her wonder sometimes.

Tenten looked up at him and he gave her an impatient look that had "I want to leave" written all over it. She was surprised he was even still here at all.

"That's great though Sakura, I haven't seen you this happy in a while, nothing happened, right?" Tenten asked playfully but Sakura just blushed and shook her head.

"Yeah right." Tenten thought to herself, clearly amused.

Picking up that the conversation was coming to an end, Neji let out a small sigh of relief and although Sakura seemed oblivious, Tenten wasn't. She nudged him hard with her elbow and smiled when she heard him let out a small grunt.

"He deserved that." She thought, annoyed.

"Ok then, I guess we'll see you tonight." Tenten grinned and Sakura nodded, waving as she watched them walk away, Neji walking faster in front of Tenten, as if glad to get away.

"I'm going to have fun tonight, no matter what." Sakura told herself firmly.

"Who cares if Lee wont be there, who cares if I have to eat ramen, I'll still have fun tonight with my friends, I'll still have fun…without Lee." Sakura declared and she started towards home where her comfortable bed was practically screaming nap and for once, she felt she could sleep without the haunting visions of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Training today was so awful, how on earth did you manage?" Tenten whined, giving Neji's arm a playful poke.

Neji grunted something incoherent and Tenten continued talking, ignoring his resistance to listen.

"It's always Neji this and Lee that, nobody says anything about hardworking Tenten, why do I have to be on a team of favorites?" She pouted, continuing her rant and Neji rolled his eyes, used to her rare little bursts of complaints every now and then.

Still, he knew no matter what she said, she wouldn't trade her team for anything.

"Why aren't you listening to me?" Tenten cried, flailing her arms above her head dramatically.

"I am…unfortunately." Neji muttered under his breath, walking past her and Tenten sighed, running to catch up with him.

"I'm sorry Neji, I'm just really tuckered out." Tenten apologized and Neji nodded silently, barely listening.

"I think could use some of Lee's Curry of Life, that would perk me up, I feel so dead." Tenten laughed jokingly and Neji's eyes widened slightly in horror.

That was the absolute last thing he needed. He swore to himself, that day, so many years ago, never to look at the stuff again, let alone taste it. Damn that Lee, burning half his tongue off with that mixture of toxins. The great Neji Hyuga feared nothing and nobody. The Curry of Life however was an exception. Yes, as hard to believe as it was, Neji Hyuga was not afraid to tremble when it came to the Curry of Life and still to this day, Neji's heart leapt in pure terror whenever the rancid substance was mentioned.

Although, if Lee ever attempted to take them there again, Lee would go home with a few bruises and a black eye that would be well deserved and for his own good. Maybe Neji couldn't beat sense into him, but he'd have fun trying.

"It would probably just be easier to be dead anyways." Tenten said softly and Neji stopped in his tracks, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as his blood ran cold.

With one swift movement, Neji spun around and grabbed Tenten's shoulders firmly, his grayish, silver eyes burning into Tenten's chocolate ones.

"Don't say that." He shouted in a deep voice, his face dark with anger.

Ever since the day that Tenten had told, love made people stronger, Neji had found himself unable to stop thinking about her, unable to stop dreaming about her. At first he had been bothered by his feelings.

He was a genius, a Hyuga prodigy, why would a boy like him fall for such an ordinary girl like Tenten, after he'd known her for most of his life? It had shaken him up a bit, confused him, where as before, life was orderly and everything had a logical explanation. For Tenten, however, there was nothing except his own strong feelings.

As observant as he was, naturally he had figured out that she practically adored him, so why wasn't she just another girl? Countless other girls had fallen for him before and he couldn't have cared less and now Tenten liked him and suddenly he cared. Suddenly, he felt something deep inside of him, something he didn't even know he could feel.

He admired her courage in missions, the unique way she wore her hair, her breathtaking smile and her strength, that Neji knew by now, was a force to reckoned with. The strongest part of everything was the fact that he started to think maybe she was different and her words what float back to him, when they were least expected, the meaning in them slowly becoming clearer. Slowly, as the days passed, he found himself giving in until he was convinced that just admitting his feelings was the best thing to do.

"I…I'm sorry, Neji, I was kidding, I didn't mean it…I…I'm sorry." Tenten stammered, her eyes wide, half in confusion, half in fear.

Neji had never before even close to shouting at her, his temper took a lot to show itself to her. Of course, from time to time he would get annoyed and fed up with her, but never had he yelled and Tenten desperately tried to think of something else to say.

Seeing the frightened expression on Tenten's face, his eyes softened and he let go of her.

"Death is not something to consider lightly but I'm sorry I yelled." Neji apologized, sighing heavily.

"No, you're right, it really isn't something to joke about, I…I shouldn't have, Neji…I…"

"Tenten." Neji interrupted sternly and she abruptly closed her mouth, waiting for him to speak.

"It was not just death itself, it was your death, I can't allow you to joke about that…if I ever lost you…I just couldn't." He finished softly and he smirked at the look of shock on Tenten's face.

"You…really…care?" Tenten breathed in disbelief, still barely able to speak.

Neji smiled slightly and he lifted her hands into his, holding them to his chest.

"I do, you are very dear to my heart. If you ever need me, I am here." He said, his face hard with meaning and he was unable to believe what he had just uttered.

Still, as unbelievable as it was, he knew in his heart, he had meant every word. Tenten's cheeks grew warm and she smiled, wondering when she would awake from this almost too perfect dream. She wasn't exactly looking forward to waking up to an annoyed Neji, who would want explanations and would want them now, as to why she was whispering his name in her sleep. She truly hoped this was reality.

Neji released her hands but she didn't drop them, instead she trailed them up until she was cradling his face in her palms. Neji smirked again and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Neji." Tenten whispered as she closed her eyes in happiness.

"Neji Hyuga!" A loud voice yelled out the prodigy's name and Tenten leapt away from the boy as if she had been caught doing something wrong.

She had been in his arms, but was that really wrong? It wasn't like he had someone else or anything. Tenten cursed herself for being so jumpy but Neji just looked annoyed.

Turning around, he recognized the annoying, blond head that fit like a puzzle with the annoying, obnoxious voice.

"Naruto." Neji growled under his breath, fuming at the other boy's rude interruption.

Naruto didn't appear to be put out at all.

"Hi Tenten, have you seen Sakura? I want to invite her tonight, for ramen…I mean." Naruto explained, grinning like a Cheshire cat and Tenten couldn't help but smile.

"Already done, she's coming." She laughed and Neji frowned.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, jumping up and punching the air with an excited fist.

Unable to settle down, Naruto began to chat about a new technique he had been practicing, but Tenten wasn't listening. Looking up into Neji's eyes, she smiled and he couldn't help but smirk back.

Noticing his friends weren't talking, Naruto scratched his head.

"Tenten, why is your face so red and Neji, what happened to you?" He asked, confused and Tenten laughed aloud again.

"Oh it's nothing Naruto, we're just laughing at your…perfect timing…it never ceases to amaze."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry i've taken forever to update!!!! and really it has been forever!!!! I've just been super busy...I know summer is for relaxing right? Well...I wish it was for me!!! But yeah, I hope you enjoyed Chapter Four...I've had such a long time to write it...lol. Reviews are appreciated..I always love getting feedback and advice on my story...and in my opinion, a review can never be too long... The next chapter will be called..."Falling Out And Giving In."...if that gives you any ideas...Once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner and I'll be quicker on the next update!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Giving In And Falling Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The Blossom And Her Leaves

Chapter Five: Giving in and Falling Out

Bright green eyes slowly opened and closed sleepily in a half-awake. Sakura Haruno rolled over and pulled her purple quilt snugly up to her chin. Sighing contently in comfortable warmth, her eyes flickered open a second time and she watched her alarm clock turn to 5:37pm. Icy shock spread through her body and she leapt out of bed, her heart racing in panic.

"I can't believe this, I have to be at Ichiraku's at six!" Sakura shrieked loudly as she quickly threw on a red top, black skin-tight shorts and a pale pink skirt.

Spotting her black gloves on her desk, she grabbed them and took off in a sprint towards the bathroom. Running her fingers through her pink hair, she attempted to smooth down the sides.

"Good enough, I have to go." Sakura muttered in annoyance.

Racing down the hallway, the clock in the long corridor did nothing to help her stress level. 5:45pm.

"Excellent." Sakura said sarcastically as she thumped down the stairs.

Sakura's mother crept out of the kitchen, her eyes wide and a silver spatula gripped tightly in her left hand.

"By the noise level, I didn't know whether to think you had thrown yourself down the stairs or some rogue ninja had broken in! Is it safe to assume you're going for ramen now?" Mrs. Haruno asked with a light laugh.

"Yeah, I'm late, I'm never late Mom." Sakura whined and plopped down the bottom step, tugging her black boots on.

"You're fine. Just have fun." Mrs. Haruno urged kindly and she set down Sakura's newly filled change purse down beside her.

Sakura looked up and she smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Mom, I will." She said firmly as she slipped the change purse into the pouch fastened to her leg.

Sakura's mother gave her one last smile before she watched her daughter slip out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cold wind whipped Sakura's hair wildly around her face and she once again, tried unsuccessfully to tuck it behind her ears. It wasn't dark yet and it wouldn't be for at least an hour more, still, something about tonight made Sakura feel uneasy. Maybe it wasn't something to be feared, it was just that something was different, something was somehow out of place.

Suddenly, out of the blue, it hit her and she gasped, her face paling.

"I didn't…I…there were no nightmares, nothing." She whispered breathlessly, her eyes wide.

It was true, there had been nothing, no painful nightmares, no agonizing dreams. She had woken up happily, her mind peaceful and relaxed. Nearly three years had passed since the dreams had started, and yet, this was the first time that she had woken up without the sick, empty feeling that filled her body. Without her mind writhing in pain and her heart overcome with helplessness.

Sakura lifted a pale hand to her cheek, feeling for any traces of warmth.

"I'm not sick." She mumbled, barely able to speak.

"Does this mean he's fading? Does this mean I'm forgetting him?" She asked itself in a small hopeful voice, but only silence greeted her.

Sakura swallowed hard and she regained her composure.

"But…why?" She whispered, desperate for an answer.

"Maybe there simply isn't one." A voice piped up inside her and Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion.

As she approached the ramen shop, she could hear the lively voices of her friends. She heard Naruto and Kiba's noisy shouts for ramen. She heard Tenten's melodic laughter and Ayame's soft giggles. She heard Akamaru's barking and she could even make out Neji's low grumbles.

"Who cares? Just be happy." Her inner voice prompted and Sakura felt herself nodding.

"Just be happy." She said, trying out the unfamiliar words on her tongue.

Smiling, Sakura began to jog towards Ichiraku's. The words echoed loudly through her mind and she laughed aloud, loving the way it felt. The way it felt to be happy, even if it was only for a moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beautiful." Sakura's mother smiled as she lifted the home-made apple pie from the oven.

Mrs. Haruno set it down on the table, a satisfied expression on her face and she heard the front door close with a quiet click.

"Honey, is…is that you?" She called nervously and her husband's cheery face appeared in the doorway.

"Sure is." Mr. Haruno grinned and he warmly embraced his waiting wife.

Eyeing the pie on the table, Mr. Haruno's face lit up and his wife gave him look.

"So…um, honey, just who is that delicious looking pie for?" He asked with an innocent smile and Mrs. Haruno smiled lovingly.

It was the same smile that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. They had grown up together but it took years for her to notice that he had wanted to be more than her best friend. The summer she had turned sixteen, he had made his feelings apparent and a hidden desire had rose up inside of her. Five years later, they were married and Sakura was born shortly after.

Sakura. Pretty, caring and successful in almost everything she tried, she was the perfect daughter. She always did exactly as she was told and she helped her family more than she knew, she didn't deserve this. Why did it have to happen to her? Of all the boys at the academy, Sakura had fallen for him. That Uchiha traitor and now her daughter had to suffer everyday because of it.

Mr. Haruno noticed his pretty wife's face crumble and he gripped her hands tightly.

"What's wrong darling? I was only joking around." He said and his wife shook her head as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"It's not that. It's Sakura. I'm just so worried about her." She sobbed and Mr. Haruno pulled his wife close to him, gently stroking the back of her head.

"I know, I feel the same way." He replied, trying to contain his own tears.

"I-I just wish there was something I could do." Mrs. Haruno whispered and Mr. Haruno pulled her closer.

"You're being a supportive mother and right now that's all you can do. Only time can heal this kind of thing, you know that." He whispered back and Mrs. Haruno pulled away.

Wiping away her tears, she nodded and her husband leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I know, would you like some pie, dear?" Mrs. Haruno smiled half-heartedly and her husband returned the smile.

"I'd love some." He replied softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little wooden ramen shop was lit up with inviting shouts and playful laughter and Sakura smiled, slowly entering. The light and warmth of it all enveloped her instantly and Ayame was the first to notice her entrance.

"Sakura, welcome." She smiled brightly, her long brown hair was down and her face shone over with happiness.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Tenten cried in perfect unison and Sakura hastily slipped onto a stool beside Kiba before she was tackled.

To her left, Kiba and Naruto continued arguing about pointless things, while Ayame giggled at their foolishness. To her right, Tenten squeezed hr arm, desperate for her attention.

"Sakura, I have the best news." She gushed and her pretty face flushed pink.

"What kind of news?" Sakura asked, instantly intrigued by her best friend's odd behaviour.

"It's Neji." Tenten whispered and Neji nudged her lightly on her opposite side, clearly annoyed about something.

"This must absolutely suck for him." Sakura thought, remembering his anti-social behaviour and she shot him a sympathetic glance.

Staring at her for a moment, he snorted arrogantly and turned his face away. Sakura gasped in disbelief and she felt anger rise up inside of her.

"Prick." She muttered under her breath and Neji whipped his face back towards hers, his eyes menacing.

Instantly, Sakura's face became dumbfounded, her green eyes wide with innocence and Neji frowned, far from buying it. A tiny cry of victory rose up from inside of her and she hid a small smile, returning her attention back to Tenten.

"What about him?" She snapped and Tenten smiled, already knowing about her dislike for the young Hyuga.

"We, he…he likes me a lot, he admitted it in a Neji sort of way." Tenten whispered, happy to answer and Sakura caught Neji's half-smile directed towards an oblivious Tenten before he turned away.

"Tenten, that's great. I'm really happy for you." Sakura whispered back in a surprised voice and Tenten beamed.

"I guess she wasn't the only one who had a nice afternoon." Sakura smiled to herself, remembering her interesting encounter with Lee in the Hokage's building.

"Oh Lee." She thought dreamily.

Unable to ignore his presence in her mind, she imagined his deep, dark eyes, his silky hair, his soft, warm voice and above all else, his-

"Sakura!" Tenten cried, interrupting her daydreams.

"Huh?" Sakura jumped and looked over at an exasperated Tenten.

"You kind of left us for a while." She laughed, her irritated look instantly dissolving and Sakura blushed heavily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee rolled off his blue couch with an angry shout and he laid on the ground with no intention of rising. Sighing loudly, he closed his eyes. All he could think about was her, but that wasn't surprising.

Her sparkling green eyes, her soft, pale hands, her pretty flash of a smile but most of all, her look of utter determination. The look that he had seen earlier today after he had given her fingers a quick squeeze. As if that simple gesture had made her want to forget Sasuke more than ever.

"I believe her but…" Lee trailed off, remembering her words that had echoed through the Hokage's building.

"_I promise you, I'll forget him."_

"I just cannot figure it out." He grumbled aloud.

Frustration boiled inside of him and Lee was sick of it.

"Maybe Sensei was right." Lee thought anxiously.

Three weeks previously, he had made up his mind to tell Gai-Sensei absolutely nothing about his situation with Sakura and yet three weeks later, he had broken his silent vow. Well, kind of.

When he had returned from Tsunade's, after being briefly stopped by Neji and Tenten, Lee had gone straight to Gai-Sensei. He hadn't planned on telling him anything, instead he had gone seeking help on his taijutsu stance. The words had just slipped from his lips accidentally and Lee struggled to remember exactly what was said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Lee there you are." Gai-Sensei called as he recognized Lee's familiar face approaching from across the empty training field._

"_Gai-Sensei." Lee yelled back, running up to the older man._

"_What is it Lee? What do you need?" Gai asked with a dazzling, white grin._

_Lee looked down, suddenly forgetting why had come._

"_Maybe Gai-Sensei knows what to about Sakura. Maybe if I just told him a little…" Lee's thoughts trailed off and he finally spoke._

"_I need help with…well…there is a girl." Lee mumbled and Gai's eyebrows shot up, instantly intrigued. _

"_Ah, young love. The joy of youth." Gai-Sensei whispered as a dreamy expression crossed his face and Lee nodded._

"_She likes me, I know she does but I know that she likes another as well, I am unsure of what to do, Gai-Sensei what do I do?" Lee asked, trying to explain without giving away more that he wanted._

"_I probably should not tell him that it is Sakura. I do not even know why I told him anything at all." Lee thought to himself._

"_Well Lee, that's tough but there's only one thing you can do and nothing else will work." Gai said, nodding in understanding._

"_Does he really know?" Lee asked himself, barely able to contain his excitement and Gai threw up his arms in one swift movement._

"_You have to go and win her over. Don't let that other guy steal your girl, Lee. Show her how youthful you really are." He exclaimed loudly, throwing himself into one of his exuberant poses that Neji despised with his every being._

_Lee smiled on the outside, but he didn't mean it. He didn't mean it at all and he tried to hide his disappointment._

"_I thought he would tell me something that would actually work." Lee sighed internally._

"_Yes Sensei, thank you." He cried back, grinning falsely._

"_Off you go, Lee." Gai yelled, giving him the "nice guy" pose._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lee smiled on the floor, remembering that all he had done was come back to his empty apartment and think.

"I love her, I love her, I love her." Lee chanted, as if it made things better, as if it made her understand.

Lee gritted his teeth and buried his face into the floor, his eyes closed in thought.

"I need to get out of here." Lee said to himself and the more he thought about it, the more a change of scenery made sense.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself up and trudged over to the door. Slipping his sandals on and grabbing an umbrella, Lee opened the front door and shut it behind him, not even bothering to lock it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally." Naruto yelled as Teuchi come out with his third bowl.

"Thanks Old man." He grinned before digging in and Tenten giggled at the disgusted look on Kiba's face.

"It's been so long since we've gone out like this." Sakura sighed, contently.

"I wonder why?" Neji said quietly in a sarcastic tone and Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"I just mean, I'm having a great time." She explained, glaring at him and Kiba smiled, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"It's because we've grown up, so fast too. I still feel young though." Tenten laughed, rubbing her soft cheeks and everyone but Sakura felt themselves looking back into the past.

The nostalgic silence was soon interrupted by a snort and then a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Kiba?" Sakura questioned, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Remember…heh…remember when you guys were bent on finding out what was under Kakashi's mask?" Kiba asked loudly, his voice struggling to steady itself.

Everyone smiled in remembrance. Everyone except Sakura, a hard lump forming in the back of her throat, making it difficult to breathe.

"That was awesome. Boy, Kakashi sure can hide himself. We never did get to see it though." Naruto sighed, still disappointed despite the years that had passed.

Tenten giggled loudly and even Neji smirked at the stupidity of it all. Without warning, a gear clicked in the back of their minds and all heads turned towards Ayame.

She was leaning against the counter, listening to the conversation and an amused expression was on her face. Tenten stood up, pointing a finger at her.

"Wait a minute, you saw him, didn't you?" She accused, her face lit up in excitement and Ayame blushed fiercely and quickly looked away.

"I did." She mumbled, barely audible.

Naruto stood up too and his eyes widened, never leaving her face.

"That's right, you were here. Well, what did he look like? Buck teeth? Fishy lips?" Naruto almost screamed and Ayame couldn't meet their eyes.

"Well, he was actually quite handsome." She admitted truthfully and Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Handsome?" Naruto squealed, almost jealously and with that Kiba burst into another fit of laughter.

In the drama of it all, no one even noticed Sakura's pained expression. Her breathing was getting harder and she clenched her hands into fists, her nails cutting into her palms. Then it happened, the one thing she knew was coming. The one thing she wasn't prepared for.

"Even Sasuke was getting into it." Naruto said, a wistful smile on his face and everyone nodded in agreement, not even thinking twice about the current situation.

Sakura felt her blood run cold at the sound of his name. She tried to speak, but she couldn't, her mouth was clamped shut, her teeth sinking painfully into her bottom lip.

"Or Ino and her hair? She's still the same though." Kiba laughed and Sakura started to feel sick to her stomach.

Painful memories floated back to her and Ino's name made it that much worse.

"I haven't talked to her since…since that day, the fight." Sakura thought and she closed her eyes.

"I haven't talked to her, after what she…what she did." Sakura finished her thoughts and she opened her eyes again, only to find Tenten staring at her.

"What's your favourite memory, Sakura?" Tenten asked, an oblivious expression on her face.

Sakura saw hundreds of memories flash in front of her eyes. She saw The Academy, she saw Kakashi, she saw Naruto and Tsunade but she also saw him. Sasuke. In everything, his face would appear, never smiling, never laughing. The same angry, hate-filled expression that had eaten away at him until he was nothing, nothing but a monster.

"Sakura?" Tenten called from somewhere and she felt herself slowly return to the ramen shop.

"I…I don't know, I don't have one." She managed to mumble and Tenten nodded, continuing on her conversation.

Minutes passed and Sakura struggled to breathe.

"I can't stay here any longer." She realized, her breathing coming in slow rasps and nobody seemed to notice, nobody except Neji.

She shot him a desperate look and he smirked at her, looking away obnoxiously.

"I…I'm really tired Tenten, I think I'm going to go." She said in the loudest voice she could muster and everyone turned to face her.

"You haven't even eaten yet though." Kiba pointed out, curiously.

"I know, I'm sorry." Sakura replied, trying to smile and Tenten shrugged.

"Alright, If you insist. You're ok, right?" She asked, in a light tone. Sakura nodded sincerely and Neji made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Pathetic." He barely whispered and she was now positive he wasn't as clueless as the rest of her friends, not that he cared.

Sliding off her stool, Sakura hastily said her goodbyes.

"You look pale, are you sick? Sakura?" Naruto asked, finally noticing that something was wrong.

"Just tired." She replied and before anyone else could say anything , she waved and turned away from Ichiraku's.

As soon as she was sure everyone's head was turned back towards Ayame, who began to tell, in account, her favourite memory, she began to run. To make matters worse, the rain, that was only trickling, started to pour and Sakura couldn't tell the rain from the tears anymore.

She didn't know where she was running and she didn't know why either. It was funny how she constantly found herself running from things that didn't have a physical form. From things etched into her mind.

Unexpectedly, she felt her foot catch on something and she landed hard on the dirt road, barely out of the village, her arm stinging in pain. Not even bothering to get up, she was already soaked and before she knew it, she was screaming.

"Go away, I hate you."

The word's echoed through Lee as he walked towards the town and he stopped. Lee felt his eyes widen and without a moment's hesitation, his umbrella lay abandoned on the ground and he was running. Running towards the voice he'd know anywhere.

"Sakura." He whispered in a desperate voice.

Lee didn't have to run far before he halted, dead in his tracks. Sakura was there, huddled in the middle of the road hugging her knees, her hair splayed out over her face and her voice still struggling to be heard over the pouring rain and the occasional boom of thunder.

"I hate you, I hate…" Sakura trailed off and her sobs floated over to where Lee stood.

Still in shock, Lee urged his feet to move and he was at her side in an instant.

Sakura lifted her head weakly and looked up into wide brown eyes and she raised her hand up to a warm face. Lee flinched against her cold hand on his cheek and he felt like he was frozen in place.

"Lee? Is that you?" She murmured.

"Is it really you?" She repeated, her voice ragged from screaming and she felt herself being enveloped into warm, strong arms.

"What are you doing?" Lee yelled as he carried her to his apartment building.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Sakura trailed off with a sob and she started to cry again.

Lee hugged her close to him as he sprinted up the four flights of stairs to his apartment. Still sobbing, Sakura leaned into his chest as far as possible until she felt herself being lowered onto his couch. Lee grabbed her shoulders and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Are you hurt?" He asked in a serious tone.

Sakura shook her head but Lee had already noticed the cut on her arm from when she had fallen and he ran off in search of a band aid. Sakura glanced around and shivered, her body still freezing from her soaked clothing. Nonetheless, she was grateful to be out of the rain. Lee returned and patched up her arm, a look of concentration on his face.

"You should have a shower, it will warm you up. I think I have some plain pyjamas somewhere for you to wear." Lee said gently and he helped her up.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered, squeezing his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, and much warmer, Sakura joined Lee on the couch with a small sneeze. Lee smiled at her childish appearance in the baggy pyjamas, her hair up in in two small, pink buns.

"Thank you Lee, I don't know how you found me but-"

"What were you doing?" Lee interrupted in a demanding tone, his kind face changing in anger, but Sakura had been prepared for this.

"It's complicated. I was at Ichiraku's with everyone and then, I felt sick. I left, I was upset." Sakura looked away, suddenly embarrassed.

Sensing her discomfort, Lee interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Ah, I was invited to that. Did someone say something you did not want to hear?" Lee asked and Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, they were talking about…the past." Sakura mumbled and Lee's hand tightened on hers.

She leaned into him as far as she could and Lee sighed, aware of the never-ending cycle he found himself in with her. Sometimes romance was allowed, sometimes it wasn't and Lee wasn't entirely sure what she wanted now.

"I just do not want to think what may have happened to you, had I not gone for a walk and come across you." He whispered, his fingers still tightly woven between hers.

Sakura nodded and inhaled his sweet essence with a smile, beyond grateful that it was him who had found her and not anyone else. Lee dropped her hand and turned to face her.

"You should go to sleep, you need your rest. You look like you're getting sick." He said, looking at her pink cheeks.

"Why do you say that?" She asked curiously and Lee gave her a look of utter disbelief.

"Your cheeks are as pink as the lovely locks on your head and you are very warm." He explained with a smile and Sakura snorted.

"That, could be for a number of different reasons." She giggled and Lee couldn't help but blush.

"Still, you should sleep, you must be tired." He argued but Sakura shook her head and stood up.

"Thank you very much, I really mean that Lee, but I should be getting home now." She said clearly and she stumbled, rather ungracefully, towards the laundry room where her clothes lay calling

As comfortable as Lee's pyjamas were, she couldn't walk home in them, there really was no way. Lee got up and laughed aloud.

"You are not going anywhere. There is a storm outside and I am afraid you will have to stay the night." Lee said truthfully but Sakura was stubbornly resistant.

"No, I'll just…" She trailed off and Sakura felt her weak legs collapse from under her.

Lee sprung forward, catching her just before she hit the ground and he felt her forehead. Scooping her up, he started towards his bedroom, a worried expression on his face.

"This isn't necessary, I'm fine, really." Sakura began to protest and Lee rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really?" He laughed and Sakura glared up a him, crossing her arms.

Lee looked down at her face and he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was angry. Her usual smile was down in a childish pout that just looked so kissable and the green in her eyes stood out more vibrantly than ever.

Placing her on his bed and pulling the covers over her, he ran back into the kitchen to get something that would bring down her fever. Lee returned only a second later with two red capsules and a glass of water that Sakura took, grudgingly.

"With a fever this high, I can not believe you can talk sense and that you are not hallucinating." Lee muttered, sitting down beside her and Sakura glared at him.

"I'm fine." She said stubbornly and Lee looked into her eyes with a calm gaze.

"Please do not be angry." He whispered softly, never taking his eyes off of her own and Sakura felt her anger fade away unintentionally, her senses starting to give in to sleep.

Lee saw her face soften and he smiled, reaching out and stroking her soft cheek. Sakura blushed and Lee leaned in slowly, kissing her warmly on the forehead.

When he had stood back up, not even five seconds later, she had already fallen asleep. Looking at her beautiful, peaceful face he struggled not to take her face in his hands and kiss her again. Lee shook his head and with one last look, he exited the room, collapsing on his couch. Slowly, his eyes closed and within seconds, he too, drifted off into sweet, welcoming sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Vanishing Heartache

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

The Blossom And Her Leaves

Chapter Six: Vanishing Heartache

Vivid green eyes fluttered opened and a loud yawn erupted from small pink lips. Sakura Haruno sat up, stretching her pale arms up to the ceiling. Glancing around a room she didn't recognize, Sakura felt a feeling of uneasiness stir inside of her.

"Where am I?" She whispered quietly and she couldn't erase the small hint of fear in her voice.

Climbing out of a bed that didn't belong to her, she wandered out of the small bedroom and stopped, glancing at the couch.

"Lee." She cried, overjoyed at the sight of his familiar face and the previous night came flooding back to her.

Her impulsive behaviour, The Ramen Shop, the storm, everything, but despite it all, she suddenly noticed how different she felt. Almost as if, she was a completely different person. As if, the old Sakura had been washed away in last night's storm and a new, stronger Sakura had been born.

"A better Sakura," She decided.

"A Sakura that doesn't cry and isn't afraid of anything. A Sakura that doesn't flinch when things are said that she doesn't like, but most importantly, a Sakura who doesn't care for boys who left her years ago."

As far as the storm from last night was concerned, it was still running strong and she figured she'd be stranded at Lee's for a couple hours, not that it was a bad thing.

Abandoning her thoughts, she ran over to Lee and knelt beside the couch. Lee lay bundled up in a blanket, his bangs falling over his eyes, his expression was peaceful and serene. Brushing Lee's hair aside, Sakura cupped her palm to Lee's soft cheek and he made a noise in his sleep. Giggling softly, she kissed his cheek and his eyes shot open.

"Sakura." He whispered with a small sigh of happiness but his calm voice was soon replaced with a frantic one.

"Sakura." He cried and leapt away from her in embarrassment.

"I…I did not expect you to be up. How are you feeling?" Lee asked, steadying his shrill sounding voice and Sakura stifled a giggle.

"I'm fine, Lee." She said, sliding next to him onto the couch.

"But last night, yo-"

"About last night," Sakura interrupted loudly, her voice suddenly serious.

"I…I let a lot of things out. A lot of things that I didn't need and have been carrying around for a while, but lat night…I left them behind." She said quietly and Lee's eyes widened.

"I am glad." He said simply and Sakura smiled.

She studied his face with intense concentration, as if trying to permanently etch his image into her memory. His youthful, handsome face and Sakura felt herself taken in by his dark eyes until she was fading away into nothing.

"Sakura?" Lee called and she instantly found herself back in Lee's apartment.

"Sorry…"She murmured, slightly embarrassed.

"It's fine, are you hungry?" Lee asked, sounding concerned and he went to get up.

"No, I'm okay." Sakura replied quickly grabbing his hand and Lee laughed quietly.

"Is everything alright?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Yes, everything's fine…no, everything's better than fine, I'm great…I really am." Sakura replied with a grin and Lee raised an eyebrow but he didn't share his thoughts.

"Sakura, I know I probably shouldn't pry but I was wondering what was said last night, you do not have to tell me if it is too hard." Lee stated his request and at this point, the old Sakura probably would have started to cry but not the new Sakura.

She wasn't afraid of anything.

"It's fine, I'll be fine. I suppose it started when somebody asked everybody what their favourite memory was. It made me think about the Academy and Kakashi and…Sasuke. They even mentioned his name and it was just too much. To make it worse, someone mentioned Ino as well." Sakura sighed and she was shocked at how casual Sasuke's name had become.

"Ino?" Lee asked curiously and Sakura remembered that Lee didn't know.

"About six months ago, Ino did something terrible to me. We had been best friends up to that point. Of course, we fought daily but that was nothing compared to that day, nothing. I haven't talked to her since." Sakura explained and she felt a few tears spring to her eyes.

"I…I did not know. What did she do to you?" Lee asked, completely taken in by Sakura's story and as she began to speak, she felt herself transport back to that day.

--

__

The village was bright with rays of sunshine and the streets were crowded on account of numerous new stands selling assortments of things. To Ino Yamanaka, it was like heaven had come to Konoha. Insisting Sakura had to come, the two girls had set off and soon found themselves in the middle of the crowds.

"Oh Sakura, look at this bracelet, the purple one, isn't it cute?" Ino beamed and Sakura nodded with a small smile.

"It really is, Ino." She replied quietly and Ino smiled, moving onto the next stall.

"Oh wow, this ring is so pretty, the red one Sakura. Do you think I should get it?" Ino asked and Sakura shrugged half-heartedly.

"The blue ones nice too."

Ino looked down at the blue ring and she gasped in amazement, forgetting completely about the ruby-coloured piece of jewellery.

"Oh Sakura, it matches my eyes. You're right, I'll get this one." Ino gushed and Sakura smiled thinly.

"Aren't you going to get anything?" Ino asked after she had paid for her purchase but Sakura shook her head silently.

Spotting something in one of the stalls, she picked up a sleeve of an outfit.

"Hey, this totally resembles Sasuke's outfit. Remember the blue one?" Ino laughed and Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

Sinking to her knees, she brushed tears away but they continued to trickle down the sides of her cheeks. Her face had gone a sickly white and her nails dug deep into her palms, the pain absolute.

"No." She whispered in a hoarse, tortured voice.

Images of him, flashed through her mind, blinding her. His cool dark stare piercing her vision and she struggled to breathe.

"Sakura, what's wrong? What happened?" Ino asked, her voice heavy with worry and she ran crouched beside Sakura.

"Sa…sa…him." Sakura stammered and Ino gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"The sleeve? Sasuke's sleeve? You're upset about the stupid sleeve?" Ino made a face and stifled a laugh.

"Sakura stop playing around, you really had me, no one gets that upset over clothes…not even me." Ino smiled but Sakura covered her face with her hands and began to shake.

"You…you're serious? Sakura, this is about Sasuke leaving isn't it?" Ino accused angrily.

Ripping Sakura's hands away from her eyes, she forced her face upwards.

"Look at me! Sasuke is gone, who cares? I liked him too and you don't see me falling apart like this. You don't see me making a fool of myself." She yelled and Sakura shook her head, tears still streaming down her face.

"I-I love him." She whispered and Ino snorted loudly in disbelief.

"Sakura, you're being ridiculous," She shouted and by now, a crowd nod begun to gather.

"How can you say you love him? Sasuke's a terrible person, he hurt a lot of people. He hurt our friends." Ino shouted and hot, angry tears sprang to her eyes.

Sakura felt herself go numb and she couldn't speak, her mouth clamped shut.

"Sakura, Sasuke's gone, he's never coming back. Get over it, it's been two years." Ino scoffed and turning quickly, she walked away, leaving a sobbing Sakura in the busy village street.

--

Slowly, Sakura felt herself float back to Lee's apartment as she finished her story and Lee's eyes were wide in shock.

"She did that?" He asked, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"Yeah, she did. I finally picked myself up and stumbled home. I was a wreck for a week, I wouldn't leave the house. When I finally did, someone asked me if I was the "little miss" who was in love with the Uchiha traitor and I, of course, burst into tears." Sakura shook her head, remembering how weak she had been.

I am sorry. It must have been awful. It is unforgivable." Lee said quietly, squeezing her hand and Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. I think she was just hurt. She sounded so betrayed. Maybe it was my own fault. Anyways, I really do feel different though, better." She smiled and she scotched closer to Lee, resting her head on his chest.

"Sakura, it is not that I do not love your affection, but I must insist that you call your mother." Lee reminded and Sakura leapt up, her eyes frantic.

"Oh, my mother, she must be worried sick." She cried but Lee shook his head.

"I was up earlier and I phoned her. I explained that you had a fever and were sleeping. I told her you would call when you woke up." Lee answered and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Did she sound mad?"

Lee laughed at her question and yawned, stretching out onto the couch lazily.

"Quite the opposite. She was extremely grateful to me for saving her baby." He said with an amused expression and Sakura giggled.

"That sounds just like Mom."

Spotting the phone, she began to dial. Quickly explaining to her mother that she would return home as soon as the storm cleared over and yes, she was feeling much better, Sakura hung up the phone.

Feeling strong arms wrap around her thin waist, she gasped, surprised at Lee's boldness. Turning her around in his arms, she smiled, her cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson.

"So, you're all better now?" Lee asked, kissing her cheek and Sakura beamed.

"Much better."

"Well, then I suppose there is nothing stopping me from kissing you whenever I want to, is there?" Lee asked mischievously and Sakura smiled again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I suppose not." She giggled and with a smile, Lee brought his lips down towards hers.

His mouth was warm and welcoming and his lips were soft and gentle against hers. It was so much different from the first kiss they had shared in the forest. Shaky and full of lust, her mind scorched with guilty images of Sasuke. It was so much better. The last thing on her mind was Sasuke and all she could think about was her love for Lee, and that's what it was. Love. There was no denying the truth and she didn't want to anymore anyways. She wanted him to know how deeply she cared, how deeply she felt and how deeply she wanted him all to herself. A deep burning sensation ran though her body and she tightened her grip around his neck, wanting nothing more to never let go.

Lee pulled his mouth away from hers but still maintained a firm grip around her waist.

"Sakura." He smiled, softly nuzzling her neck.

"Lee, I…" Sakura trailed off and Lee noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Sakura, what is it?" He questioned anxiously and Sakura rested her head under his chin.

"I…I love you." She whispered and Lee smiled, chuckling softly to himself.

"I know you do." He murmured into her ear.

After what only seemed like a second, but in reality was closer to thirty minutes, Lee released Sakura and she gave him a disappointed look.

"The storm's over." Lee commented and Sakura sighed, knowing what that meant.

"I'll walk you home." He said and Sakura groaned unhappily.

"But I want to stay with you." She complained brushed his lips against her cheek, shaking his head.

"We need to get you home." He insisted and Sakura nodded her head reluctantly.

Wandering off towards the dryer, she pulled out her dry clothes and quickly changed in the bathroom. Not even bothering with her hair, she came out, noticing Lee had changed as well. Linking her fingers with his, the two set off towards Sakura's house and never before had Sakura felt so complete.

--

Tsunade barely glanced up from her papers as Sakura entered the room, a smile on her face.

"Here you are, Lady Tsunade. The reports on Kurenai and Genma. I'm going back to give Naruto and Hinata their checkups." She said cheerfully and Tsunade looked up, studying Sakura's appearance, her hazel eyes wide with surprise.

She noticed Sakura had done her hair up into a short, high ponytail with a piece of black ribbon and she knew something good must have happened to her.

"Something to do with Lee, perhaps?" She wondered internally and Tsunade felt a rush of happiness for the girl who had been troubled for too long.

"Good job Sakura." Tsunade smiled and Sakura beamed at the praise.

Flouncing out of the Fifth Hokage's office, she made her way back to the hospital. Nothing could break her spirit today, not even the thought of giving Naruto a check up. Of course, she wasn't looking forward to it, but even that couldn't put a damper on her mood.

Reaching the hospital, she walked into the main lobby and was quickly directed by a nurse to the second level where Hinata sat waiting in the hallway. Spotting the quiet Hyuga girl right away, Sakura gave a friendly wave.

"Hinata, how are you?" She asked and Hinata smiled shyly.

"Good, thank you. How are you Sakura?" She asked softly, following Sakura into a nearby, unoccupied room and Sakura laughed lightly.

"Wonderful." She replied wholeheartedly and Sakura realized that was the perfect word for life.

Hinata hopped up onto the table reluctantly and Sakura nodded in approval.

"Do you think you could take off your sweater?" Sakura asked gently and Hinata nodded despite her hate to expose her skin.

It was probably one of the reasons as to why she was so pale. Slipping off her purple coat, she had on a white tank top and Sakura couldn't believe that Hinata had a better figure than she did.

After ten silent minutes of running tests, Sakura was fairly certain that Hinata was completely fine.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for asking but why are you so happy today?" Hinata asked timidly and Sakura was surprised to find Hinata initiating a conversation.

"Well, if you really want the truth, it's because of a certain boy." Sakura giggled and Hinata's violet eyes lit up.

"A boy? How wonderful." She replied and Sakura nodded, happy to finally share her news with someone.

"Lee, actually." Sakura gushed and Hinata let out a small excited gasp.

Putting her hand over Sakura's, Hinata stared deeply into her eyes.

"Do you love him?" She asked with a smile and Sakura nodded without hesitation.

Pulling Sakura into a tight embrace, Hinata was overjoyed and Sakura's eyes widened in shock at the shy girl's bold behaviour.

"Congratulations." She mumbled and Sakura hugged her back tightly.

Without warning, the door flew open and a grinning Naruto burst into the room. Both girls let go of each other and let out shocked cries. Looking down, Hinata suddenly remembered what she was wearing and she gasped in horror.

"What are you doing in here?" Sakura demanded, glaring at the intrusive boy and Naruto's grin widened.

"I'm here for my check up of course. Are Hinata and I having check ups together? I better take my shirt off too." He cried enthusiastically and Sakura's mouth opened in shock.

"Don't you dare!" Sakura shouted quickly and Hinata was frozen, partly in fear and partly in embarrassment.

Catching a glimpse of his tanned stomach, she shrieked loudly, covering her eyes with her small hands. Feeling faint, Hinata started to fall and was quickly caught by Sakura who felt ready to explode with rage.

"Get out and wait your turn. Look what you've done to poor Hinata!" She shouted angrily and after glancing at the limp girl in Sakura's arms, Naruto fled from the room, fearing Sakura's raging temper and steel fists.

Thirty minutes later, Sakura had managed to revive Hinata, finish Naruto's check up and send both teens on their way, letting Naruto walk home a very dazed Hinata. Now, she herself was on her way home for the second time that day, the only difference being the absence of Lee.

Walking alone, gave her mind time to process the events of the day. Not only had she managed to yell at Naruto and gain Hinata's friendship, but she had won back the affections of Lee and had finally accomplished what she had been working on for three years. The Sasuke in her mind who tortured her relentlessly, who hated her more than anything and who fed off her unhappiness was no more and she was finally free. Free of his grasp, after all these years.

--

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry it took so long...I was really busy? It's the best excuse I can think of...for now anyways. :) Right now the lives of Sakura and Lee may seem resolved and happy, but don't be a sucker!...I still have something hidden up my sleeve and really, it was inevitable in a fic like this. One more chapter left but I can guarantee it will be the best one yet. Prepare for the return of Sasuke...**


End file.
